Beer and Bad Teacher
by Pieces of Red
Summary: Mafuyu stays at Takaomi's when she forgets her keys and things get heated pretty quick... Romance and slight lime, TakaomixMafuyu pairing, I just love them :D


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Oresama Teacher, if I did, Takaomi would already have pushed Mafuyu down XD

.

.

.

.

**ORESAMA TEACHER **

.

**One-shot**

.

**Beer and bad teacher**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Such a thin waist... will I break it?" Takaomi whispered huskily against her ear, as his big hands held her hips, his front pressing to her back and into his bed.

How did it happen?

Oh that's right...

She had forgotten her keys and went to Takaomi's flat, they had ordered food and she had the stupid idea to try some of his beer. They discovered that she had a very low tolerance to alcohol because after that she kept provoking him, flirting with him, and he started to respond. He stood up after an nth attempted kiss, grabbed her arm and threw her on his bed, on her belly, his body soon covering hers.

"Ah..." Takaomi moaned in her neck "You really are a naughty girl Mafuyu..." He kissed her neck and nibbled it while she moaned drunkenly under him, her covered bottom pushing against his bare abs, his shirt totally opened, falling around her, her uniform crinkled.

"Ta-Takaomi-kun..." Mafuyu moaned as her first love and teacher licked, kissed and nibbled her milky neck, leaving red kiss marks on her white skin.

Her light brown hair had grown to her shoulders, tickling his nose as he kissed and licked her delicious neck, his lips tracing her soft skin, his hand unbuttoning her white shirt to take it off her. She let him do as he pleased and let it fall from her arms, leaving her in a bra and pleated skirt.

"Mafuyu..." Takaomi whispered in her neck, his big hands gently cupping her covered breasts before he started to kiss the nape of her neck and down her spine until his lips found the claps of her bra.

"Hm..." Mafuyu moaned under him, as his teeth opened the claps, falling on her sides and showing her round milky breasts.

Takaomi slid the bra down her arms and threw it on the floor. He then turned her on her back, holding both thin wrists into one hand, his eyes smoldering into her half lidded ones.

"Takaomi-kun..." She breathed out gently, her legs wrapping around his strong back, her soft thighs pressing into his hips, trying to bring him closer, but he didn't move.

Takaomi just stayed still, staring at her like he wanted to devour her whole, his eyes travelling from her white, flat belly to her soft milky mounds and to her face. Mafuyu was blushing, whining at his lack of actions, her legs wrapping tighter around him but he still didn't move. One big tanned hand lifted to rest on her soft red cheek, feeling her skin burn under his fingertips.

"Mafuyu..." He said in a deep, low voice, his tone husky.

He caressed her cheek, his eyes never leaving her face, making her close her eyes to hide from the intensity of the look he was giving her. Then, all of the sudden he stood up, grabbing her discarded shirt to throw it on her half naked form. Mafuyu rose in alarm, but the alcohol made her dizzy and she had to fall back on the bed. Her eyebrows raised in confusion and interrogation, Takaomi refusing to look at her.

"I'll sleep in the living-room, good night." He said calmly before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Mafuyu stared at the closed door for a few minutes, her eyes filling with tears.

How could she have been so stupid?

After all the women he's been with, why would he take interest in a girl like her? He was... too used to high standards to look at her like that, alcohol must have blinded his reason and he just recovered it. After looking at her small chest.

A sob escaped her lips before she could stop it and tears fell freely down her face. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it, refusing to get soothed by his scent covering the white fabric and she cried. Her heart felt like it had been shattered in million pieces, her heavy sobs muffled by the pillow, her mouth open in heartbreaking cries, her whole body shaking. How could she have been so stupid?! How?! Of course he wouldn't get excited over her modest bosom, it must have been a turn off, and after all, he was used to beautiful, feminine women, not a little kid with small breasts. Mafuyu cries doubled, she was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

On the other side of the door, Takaomi was sitting, his back pressed against it, sitting, listening to her sobs and muffled cries inside the room, his hands fisting in his black hair, his teeth gritted together. It had taken all his strength to walk away from her, to hold back from pouncing on her and make love to her beautiful, petite body. Her expression was so adorable, so arousing, he almost took her right here, right then, and he would have hated himself for taking away her innocence when she was obviously drunk. She would have hated him, and that was something he was unable to stand, not her, anyone but her. She had always stayed with him, since she was a small child, even if she was afraid, even if he bullied her, she always stayed by his side and he'd rather loose everything than loose her.

After a while, he didn't hear any sound coming from the room and stood up, he opened the door and walked to his bed. She was asleep, her breathing soft, dried trails of tears resting on her pink cheeks. Takaomi reached out to caress her cheeks, his thumbs smoothing her soft skin before he took a T-shirt from his closet and dressed her in it without looking too much at her tantalizing half naked body. He then took off her skirt and folded it neatly on his desk chair before he did the same with her shirt. He then walked back to the bed and bent down to kiss her soft forehead and cheeks before he went out the door and closed it behind him.

The next morning, Mafuyu felt a gentle hand shaking her slightly, the voice she adored calling out to her.

"Mafuyu... hey wake up..."

"Hm wait mom, five minutes..." She moaned, half asleep and turned her face away.

A low chuckle was heard and she sat up abruptly. She had totally forgotten where she was. Oh wait! She lost her keys and went to Takaomi-kun's, they ate and drank and-She opened wide eyes and looked at the young man sitting next to her on the bed.

"Here." Takaomi said, holding out a mug of hot cocoa.

Mafuyu blushed, and took it with trembling hands. She almost whimpered when her fingers brushed against his as she took the mug from his hands. Something lit in his black eyes as she did, but he quickly hid it. She was adorable, her head bowed slightly as she refused to look at him, her cheeks glowing pink.

"Ta-Takaomi-kun?..." Mafuyu called in a very small voice which he found adorable too.

"Yes?" His deep voice making her heart thump loudly in her chest, her eyes closing to keep her calm.

"I-I'm sorry... about last night... I didn't think... I didn't know I couldn't hold alcohol well..." She said, sipping the brown hot liquid slowly.

"It's okay... I wasn't in my right state of mind, I shouldn't have done that." He said, but she didn't know what he was referring to, was it for touching her, or not touching her?

"Wh-what do you mean?" She blurted out before she could control herself.

Takaomi looked at her in surprise, he didn't think she'd ask that. And he didn't really know how to respond, yet he tried.

"I shouldn't have done that to you. I shouldn't have forced you on my bed like that... and I shouldn't have touched you either." He quickly said the end, advertizing his eyes from her prying ones.

"Why would you say that?" Mafuyu said in a trembling voice, trying to hold back the tears that were coming.

Takaomi turned to her, her voice sounded so sad. He grabbed her face in both hands and looked into her wet eyes.

"That's not what you think!" He shouted, it was so unlike him but he couldn't help himself. "It's not that I hated it, and I would have been too far!"

"Why? Because it's me?" She asked again, small tears falling on her cheeks, her lips quivering.

"No!" He said more harshly than he intended, making her jump a little. "No it's not... like that." He said, gentler that time. "I wanted to do so much things to you but... but you're still young, in high school and my student-ah scratch that! You were drunk, I didn't want you to not remember or regret what we would have done, I didn't want to continue and have you hated me because I took advantage of your drunken state." He finally confessed.

Mafuyu eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing without her being able to say anything. Her face lit up suddenly, stars dancing in her eyes, her lips spread in a beautiful, happy smile. She put the mug down on his nightstand and jumped into his arms.

"Really?! It's not because I'm unattractive?! You wanted me?!" She shouted her questions happily, straddling his waist as he laid with his back on the bed.

"Yeah..." Takaomi couldn't think of anything else to say, looking at her from below as she straddled his waist, her shoulder-length hair ruffled, her whole face glowing, and his big T-shirt falling down her thin milky shoulder, making her look like she was drowning in it. A strange sense of possessiveness invading him as he looked at her wearing his clothes, smelling like him and... Sitting on top of him.

"Tehehe..." Mafuyu laughed shyly, almost smugly as she looked down at her first love and teacher.

Takaomi chuckled lowly, his big hands grabbing her hips, caressing her softly through his T-shirt fabric. Mafuyu just looked at him, her hands caressing his shirt covered chest, so wide and firm.

"You find me cute?" She said in a whisper, her hands sliding under his shirt to caress the firm abs he hid under it, her hands pushing the cloth up to touch his bare chest, her fingertips grazing over his harden nipples, making his grunt slightly under her, his hands gripping her hips with strength.

"Adorable..." He said in a low whisper, his hands sliding under his T-shirt to feel her soft, bare skin.

Mafuyu moaned softly, her eyes clouding with desire. She bent down to kiss Takaomi's lips in a shy caress, sitting up right after to judge his reaction, her cheeks blushing. His eyes widened before a perverted smirk appeared on his lips.

"Do it again." He said, his voice deep and rich, making her bend down again as if under hypnosis.

When her soft lips made contact with his, Takaomi's hand shot up to grab her neck, pushing her against him, her gasp allowing his tongue to enter her hot mouth. Mafuyu moaned as their tongues touched, a fiery battle engaging between the former yankees, her small hands fisting in his black hair, one of his fisting in her light brown hair, making her moan in his mouth in little pain and a lot of pleasure. His other hand wrapped around her waist to push her down on him, her arms able to wrap around his neck to grab handfuls of his hair, making him grunt in her mouth.

They fought for dominance but Takaomi remained the stronger of the two and he flipped them so he could stay on top, he laid his front to hers and she spread her legs to accommodate his big, muscular body between them. They moved as they kissed and they both moaned when their crotches met in result. The kiss broke and they panted, forehead against forehead.

"I want you." Takaomi said, trying to stay as still as possible so she wouldn't notice he was reacting strongly to their activities.

"I want you too..." Mafuyu breathed out, her hands leaving his hair to slide down his back and to his firm buttocks, squeezing them in her hands before she pushed him into her, moaning as she felt his desire push between her legs.

"Mafuyu!" Takaomi couldn't hold back a shout as he buried between her legs, wrapping quickly around his hips, ankles crossed in his back.

"Please Takaomi-kun... I want you to be mine..." She whispered as she moved her hips a little to emphasize her need.

"Mafuyu..." Takaomi whispered huskily as she moved against him, his hips instinctively pushing into hers, making her moan and him grunt as he grew bigger and harder between her legs.

"Please..." She begged, moving faster against him, her hands still squeezing his buttocks to make him print himself more into her. "Takaomi!" Mafuyu shouted, frustrated.

"Mafuyu..." The young man shut his eyes tightly, pushing into her in a rough movement that made them moan loudly.

"I want to be yours Takaomi." Mafuyu said in a determinate voice, her eyes burning into his.

Takaomi officially lost his mind as the words left her lips. He ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and quickly took it off, throwing it far away, he unzipped his pants in a hurry, sliding them down his legs to his ankles and tossing them next to his shirt, Mafuyu had taken his T-shirt off and threw it on the floor and was ready to take off her panties when Takaomi beat her to that and quickly slid them down her legs before throwing them on the floor. He stopped for a minute, admiring her beautiful, creamy body with smoldering eyes before he took off his boxers and threw them down, his breath coming into pants as they stayed stark nude in front of each other, their chests heaving up and down, their eyes roaming the other's body like hungry wild animals before they jumped on each other.

They didn't leave his bed for the whole day.

Since then, Mafuyu always came to his flat directly as they left school and left with him on mornings, they acted like usual in front of Hasayaka and Ninja, but as soon as they set foot in his apartment, their clothes flew everywhere and soon the sound of moans and pants echoed in the whole flat. They were together every night, every weekend and during holidays. They made rough love all day and all night long. Both of them had so much stamina and strength they didn't need to hold back.

Graduation day was approaching fast, and soon the ceremony was held. Hasayaka, Ninja, Mafuyu, Shibuya and all their classmates passed, there were tears, laughs, happy discussions and sad parting words, but it was a great day.

When Mafuyu left her friends her heart felt heavy, she would miss them. Her sad sigh didn't escape her lover and now ex-teacher.

"Stupid, you can still see them outside of school." He said, ruffling her longer hair as he walked faster.

"Ta-Takaomi!" Mafuyu called out as she ran to him, her hand sliding around his.

He smirked and squeezed her small hand into his bigger one. Tonight. He would ask her tonight. They climbed up the stairs to his flat but when she followed him, he gently pushed her to her door. She looked at him in panic but he just chuckled.

"Baka, don't worry, I'll come to your house in one hour, in the mean time, just go eat something and change." He said, his hand caressing her soft cheek and he bent down to kiss her lips gently.

Mafuyu looked at him curiously but opened her door and was greeted by a sweet, delicious scent. Someone was cooking in her kitchen. She walked there in a hurry and her mouth opened at the person turning to her with a big smile.

"Hi honey." Her mother said in a warm voice.

"Mo-Mom! What are you doing here?!" Mafuyu shouted, pointing a shaking finger in her direction. SMACK!

"That's how you greet your mother you ungrateful child?!" Her mother asked angrily, Mafuyu rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"S-Sorry..." She apologized to her mother, she had made a long travel to see her. "It smells good."

"Oh. Yes, someone will join us for dinner." Her mother said, turning back to her cooking.

"Someone? Who?" Mafuyu asked curiously, sitting in the kitchen chair.

"You know, the big brother that lived next door when you were little, your teacher." She said simply, not noticing the color her daughter's face had taken.

"W-why?" Mafuyu stuttered, terribly embarrassed at her lover mention.

"Well he called me yesterday and he said he wanted to talk to me. I had already reserved a ticket train to come see you so I invited him for dinner today. Oh, and before I forget congratulations on you graduation." The older woman said with a proud smile. "You respected your word, you did great, Mafuyu."

"Mom..." Mafuyu eyes filled with tears and she ran to hug her mother tightly. "Mom I missed you so much!"

"There, there honey, it's okay, I'm so proud of you." She said, patting her daughter hair gently. "Now go take a shower and change, your teach-well former teacher will soon come."

Mafuyu wiped the tears from her face and nodded, walking away to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and went to her room to change. She passed on a white dress Takaomi had offered to her and a light cardigan with short sleeves. The dress was coming to her knees, it had no sleeves and was tight on her bust and waist, the skirt was fluffy and light, giving an impression of ballet dress, it was cute. She attached her hair in a high ponytail and went out her room as the doorbell rang.

"Mafuyu, it's surely him, go open the door!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Mafuyu ran to the door and opened it, finding her lover on the other side, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. He was even wearing a dark blue tie and Mafuyu couldn't help but wonder why he would dress up like that. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she didn't dare to voice out the thought that just crossed her mind. It couldn't be that right?

"Yo." Takaomi's deep voice said as he entered her flat. "Hm smells good." He said, sniffing the air and turning to his lovely lover, taking her look in, his lips forming a smirk.

"Taka-hm Saeki-sensei..." Mafuyu stuttered, if she called him by his first name, her mother would find it strange.

He knocked her head slightly, a disapproving look on his face, his smirk dying on his lips.

"Don't call me that you little..." He said, sounding a little sulky.

"Bu-but my mother is here and-" She cut herself off when he held out his hand to stop her.

"Don't worry about that, she remembers me from before, so it's okay to call me like you did when you were little." He said, his tone final.

"O-okay..." Mafuyu swallowed and made him walk to the living room with her.

That's when she noticed her mother had put the table on, and she even got the beautiful service out, laqued chopsticks and bowls, plates and glasses. She even put a little pink flowers bouquet in center.

"But why?..." Mafuyu whispered, it wasn't her birthday, or was it to celebrate her graduation?

"Ah Saeki-kun." Her mother said, interrupting her trail of thoughts. "Welcome, thank you for coming tonight." She greeted him, shaking his offered hand.

"Thank you very much for inviting me Mrs. Kurosaki." He said, bowing his head a little.

"So, why don't we all sit down?" She said, indicating a seat to their guest and went back to the kitchen, Mafuyu quickly coming to her help to bring the dishes on the table.

When they were all seated, they started eating, Takaomi and Mrs. Kurosaki talking about the graduation, Mafuyu's results and joking a little about her clumsiness, reminiscing memories from her childhood, making the freshly graduated young woman very embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Oh yes, you wanted to talk to me Saeki-kun, what is it?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked.

"Well, I had something to ask you Mrs. Kurosaki." Takaomi said as he stood up, looking almost embarrassed.

Mafuyu's face blushed, her heart beating furiously in her chest, her hands trembling slightly._ It's that right? He wants to ask that right? _The young woman almost fainted when she saw him kneel in front of her mother and bow his head, both hands gripping his knees. The older woman blinked, surely, that man wouldn't...

"Please, give your daughter's hand to me." Takaomi asked, his eyes closed, foreign fear creeping into his heart, what if she said no? What if she thinks he's too old for her?

Mafuyu froze on her spot when the words left his mouth, her whole face was blushing, her heart beat even faster, her hands fisted her skirt, her lips trembling and eyes wide open. _Kyaaaaaaa he proposed! _She wanted to jump into the air, to dance like there was no tomorrow, to shout and cry and laugh all at the same time. Her eyes filled with tears and she had to summon all her will power to not throw herself into his strong arms.

"Are you... asking my daughter in marriage?" Mrs. Kurosaki said slowly, looking at the man bowing on his knees in front of her.

"Yes." Takaomi nodded, not showing that for the first time in his life he was afraid, afraid to loose her if her mother didn't approve of them.

"She can't cook." Mrs. Kurosaki said simply, lifting her hand up to stop her daughter protests.

"I know." He replied as simply.

"She sucks at house chores."

"Mom!" Mafuyu protested once again, her mother glaring at her and reducing her to silence.

"I know."

"She's only eighteen."

"...I know." Takaomi felt his heart stop.

"Do you love her?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"More than anything." Takaomi said, his eyes tenderly looking at Mafuyu, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks, a dazzling smile on her face, her eyes sparkling.

Mrs. Kurosaki crossed her arms on her chest, her eyes closed. Her daughter seemed to be very fond of him too, and he looked nervous, she had seen the way his cheeks tinted a very slight pink as he proposed, and the way his hands were gripping his knees tightly. She had seen the way he looked at her daughter and the way she looked back at him. She sighed and opened her eyes, determinate.

"Will you take care of her?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And will you be a good husband?"

"Yes, I'll do everything to make her happy." He said, his strong eyes looking back at Mrs. Kurosaki.

She seemed quite pleased with his answer and the look in his eyes, he was dead serious and sincere. She glanced to her daughter who was waiting for her final approval, looking like she would explode the moment she said the magic words.

"All right, I'll give you my Mafuyu." She finally said, smiling as her daughter jumped into the air.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" Mafuyu shouted happily, hugging her mother tightly with tears in her eyes. "Thank you mom! I love you!"

"Yeah, I love you too honey." Mrs. Kurosaki said, hugging her daughter back.

Takaomi was still kneeling on the floor, his eyes opened wide, trying to decide if it was a dream or reality. He would marry his Mafuyu? The young woman released her mother and turned to him with the happiest expression he'd ever seen on her face, her eyes were shinning from happiness and tears, a big smile on her parted lips, her cheeks rosy. She threw herself into his arms, knocking them both to the ground and hugged him tightly. He stayed still for a second before squeezing her into his arms, breathing her sweet scent deeply.

"Mafuyu..." He whispered in her hair, his breath tickling her ear.

"Takaomi... kun!" She added quickly, almost forgetting her mother was still there.

Mrs. Kurosaki smiled before smacking her daughter behind her head.

"Stand up stupid daughter, you want to give your mother grandchildren before marriage?!" She shouted as Mafuyu quickly let go of her secret lover and future husband, blushing madly.

Takaomi stood up too, light headed. He couldn't believe how happy he was to marry his little Mafuyu. His little snot nosed girl from next door.

"Well, what about some dessert?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked, disappearing in the kitchen to come back with a cake.

They ate in silence, Takaomi and Mafuyu never leaving each other eyes looking at the other with love and longing. Mrs. Kurosaki had to roll her eyes at the cheesiness. She stood up and had to knock her daughter in the head to make her look away from her fiancé. The two women washed the dishes and cleaned the table and kitchen, Mrs. Kurosaki making coffee for her and her future son-in-law, and hot cocoa for her daughter. Mafuyu hated coffee.

They just talked about the future marriage, Takaomi wanted to register their marriage tomorrow first thing in the morning, and Mrs. Kurosaki accepted, she even went with them. Mafuyu couldn't hold her joy back and hugged him tightly to her, not caring for the stares they were getting. Her mother didn't stop her this time, they were officially married.

They all took the train to go back to their hometown, the marriage ceremony would take place there. They invited their friends, some of Mafuyu's were crying and asking 'why', Takaomi glaring at them deadly, silencing their cries and protests. Their families came and everyone had a great time. They went to the party held at night in a reception hall and stayed until very late, or early, considering it was morning when everyone went home. Mafuyu's parents hugged her one last time before she walked away with her husband, to the hotel room they had reserved. Her mother had winked at her, which made her blush madly and hurry out.

Takaomi followed her and when they were far enough, he grabbed her arm and turned her to him, kissing her lips roughly. She gasped but soon kissed him back, her arms wrapping round his neck to fist his black hair and his muscular arms wrapped around her waist to lift her feet off the ground, her white wedding dress floating in the wind along with her long veil. He was so handsome in his marriage suit. He broke the kiss and pushed her up to carry her bridal style before hurrying into the hotel a few meters away, running straight to the elevator. He pushed the buttons impatiently and went in when the doors opened. As they closed he turned to Mafuyu for a bruising kiss but he stopped when he realized she had fallen asleep.

He smiled, his eyes looking tenderly at his adorable wife, her soft breath and the slight rising and falling of her chest were enough to make him forget his frustration. She must have been exhausted after everything that happened in such a short time.

Takaomi walked slowly to the large bed of their hotel room and gently laid her down, chuckling lightly when Mafuyu gripped his neck in her sleep, refusing to let go. He smiled and laid down beside her, shut the light and hugged his young wife tightly.

"I love you, Mafuyu." He said with a smirk, his thumb wiping the drool leaking from her open mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
